


Rebel Hearts

by RileySavage7 (orphan_account)



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: This fiction is based on a prompt I got for my one shot series. I thought it was interesting, so I decided to make it a multiple chapter story.Flaca and Maritza go to the same high school, but dislike each other... Until something changes that.





	1. Chapter 1

Flaca hated school. The teachers were lazy, the kids were idiots and most of them thought she was a creep cos of her strange dress sense. But she still had to go, even if it was just to please her mother. 

She got out of the shower and dressed in all black again. She went to the kitchen and found her little brother eating cereal. 

"Mom said to tell you to cook dinner tonight. She took another late shift".

Flaca nodded. " Finish up, Marco. The bus is coming". 

Flaca was 16, but had to double as housewife and mother since their own mom worked two jobs and even worked during the weekends.

Marco put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his backpack. He was still in middle school, so he could take a bus to school, but Flaca had to walk. He walked out of the door, getting ready to wait for the bus on the corner.

"Be safe!", his sister yelled out.

Flaca sighed. The house was a mess. Fabrics and magazines laying all around. She was going to have to come back from school and clear the mess. She checked the time, seven o clock. School started at eight, so she had to hurry. 

\----------------

Maritza knocked on her dad's bedroom door. A strange girl maybe just three years older than her opened. 

"Morning, you must be Maritza. Your dad's still sleeping".

"Whatever, wake his ass up, I need to go to school", the girl retorted annoyed at the woman and at her father.

" He gets really mad when people wake him up", the woman said and gave an apologetic smile. She was dressed in nothing but her underwear. Maritza slammed the door and walked out of the house. She was so tired of her dad and the array of hoes he was always bringing around to their house.

Now she had to walk to school.

The walk itself wasn't that bad, it was a nice morning, considering it was February. The thing she most despised was the looks she got from the other kids. They knew her dad was rich and drove a Mercedes-Benz, so they always gossipped whenever she walked.

She was a block away from school when she noticed the tall figure of Marisol Gonzalez, class weirdo. Not only was she taller than all the boys in their class, she always dressed in black and had loads of eyeliner on. She had gotten the nickname Morticia in freshmen year. 

The two walked on opposite sides of the street. Just like they came from opposite sides of life.

Their lockers were opposite each other and both walked to their designated space to take out books and such.

"Why are you so late, Maritza?", Maria Ruiz asked as she approached her friend.

"My dad was super busy so he couldn't drop me off. You know, the stock market don't sleep in and shit", the petite girl said. Maria looked over to Flaca and tapped Maritza on the shoulder. 

"I'm gonna fuck with her. Watch this". Maria walked over and slammed her hand hard against the locker next to Flaca's. 

"What's up, Morticia. Coming from a funeral?". 

Flaca didn't answer and instead picked up her backpack from the floor and proceeded to walk to class. Maria chuckled. "That bitch is so freaky".

\-------------------

Their first class was Biology and lab partners were being assigned. 

Mr. Healy, the biology teacher called out the names. "Ruiz and… Cabrera". Maria looked annoyed. Cabrera was always fucking around and never working. 

"Chapman and Vause". The classed cooed as their names were called, Vauseman being the school's premier couple.

" Let's see… uhm… Jefferson and Morello. Hayes and Soso, Diaz and Watson".

As the names were called, Flaca got more and more anxious. She hated working in groups. Her old lab partner was Soso, who wanted to do most of the work herself, but Soso was off the table now.

"And finally, Nichols and Black aaaand Ramos and Gonzalez. Now, this assignment counts 40% towards your final mark. If you fail this, you're basically failing this class and it's summer school or repeating the year. Now, go sit next to your partners and discuss the assignment".

Everyone started shuffling around. Maria and Daya Diaz laughed at Maritza who was stuck with Flaca. "If she try to suck your blood, tell her you got herpes or something", Daya said. 

Flaca sighed and took her backpack off the chair for Maritza to sit on.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So", Maritza started.

"I guess we gotta work together", Flaca said, eyes still cast downwards.

"Looks that way", Maritza said and sighed.

"Do you have any ideas yet?", Flaca asked. 

Maritza shook her head indicating a no.

"I have a free period after this. Do you wanna go work in the library or something?", Flaca asked.

" Why?", the shorter girl inquired.

"I thought we could work on the assignment, but whatever."

Maritza looked at Flaca. She seemed nervous. 

"I guess we could work on it, but I have a class after this. You wanna do it during lunch?", she asked.

Flaca nodded quickly and went back to scrabbling in the back of her notebook.

God, she's so weird, Maritza thought.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaca and Maritza have to work together on their project.

Flaca usually spent lunch in the library anyway, so it wasn't strange for her to find the place even more deserted than usual. She greeted the librarian, Miss Maxwell and went to sit by the table nearest to the entrance so Maritza could spot her easily.

"I just can't believe out of everyone in class I got stuck with Morticia. And what's worse, now we gotta work during lunch. Like what the hell?", Maritza complained to Maria and Daya, who still thought the whole ordeal was hilarious.

" Look, just do what you gotta do and don't pay any attention to that kid", Maria said and stopped by the cafeteria. "We'll see you later". 

Maritza walked on and soon reached the library where she saw Flaca sitting by table, earphones in. She sat down opposite the tall girl and tapped on the table to grab her attention. Flaca looked up and directly into Maritza's eyes. The shorter girl was paralyzed by the gaze, maybe because she had never locked eyes with Flaca before. They gaze at each other for what feels like minutes, but in reality was just half a second, maybe a full one. Flaca casted her eyes downward, breaking the lock.

"I read through the questions and they seem pretty easy", the girl dressed in all black said and took out her notebook.

"Right, we have to set up a hypothesis and conduct the research, do the experiment and provide results".

Flaca was shocked at Maritza's grasp of the work. She was always under the impression that the other girl was too self absorbed to actually pay attention in class.

" What? Didn't think I could read?", Maritza suddenly asked and Flaca gathered that she must have had a certain expression on her face.

"No, I just...", she starts but Maritza interrupts her.

"Anyway, I'm thinking we do something more relating to botany rather than anatomy. Like, can flowers grew without direct sunlight?".

Flaca had to concede that it was a good idea. She nods in approval.

"If we're gonna work together you gotta be more vocal", the shorter girl said. 

"I know", Flaca said. "So I'll buy some seeds, give half of them to you and you grow them with direct sunlight and grow mine out of direct sunlight".

Maritza gave an approving nod.

"I know it's lunch now, so you can leave if you wanna", Flaca suggested and was busy putting her earphones back in her ears

Maritza raised an eyebrow, but collected her bag from the floor. " Cool, we can discuss this further in class tomorrow".

"Actually, we don't have another Biology class until Wednesday", Flaca reminded the other girl.

"Damn. I guess we can meet again during tomorrow's lunch break", Maritza reluctantly suggested.

Flaca could tell she wasn't too keen in spending another lunch break in the library. "Are you sure?", she asked.

"Not like I got a choice", Maritza said and pushed the chair back to the table. "I'll see you around, I guess", she said and made her way out of the library. 

Flaca was about to listen to music when she noticed Maritza's phone still laying on the table. She signed and took the device.

\-------------

English was Flaca's favorite class. She liked reading, poetry especially. The taller girl made her way to her seat, which as per usual, was at the back of the classroom. She was just about to sit down when she felt a hand tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and stood opposite an annoyed looking Maritza.

"D'you have my phone?", the petite girl asked.

"Uh… I do. You for-"

"Can I please have it back?", she asked a little too loudly. The rest of the class now focused their attention on the pair.

Flaca reached in her hoodie's pocket and retrieved the phone. "I was gonna give it back", she said softly.

Maritza's face softened slightly, but she was still annoyed. She grabbed the phone from Flaca's hand and their fingers accidentally brushed against the other's. Maritza could hear her heartbeat increase slightly.

"Ramos! Back to your seat please", Miss Bell ordered. Maritza walked off, leaving Flaca puzzled. The taller girl sat down, but for the rest of the period she couldn't focus on anything. Whenever she tried to think about the work, her mind floated back to how she felt when Maritza's fingers touched hers.


End file.
